


Honoris causa

by wine_trying



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wine_trying/pseuds/wine_trying
Summary: В школьные времена Питер Петтигрю - незаметный, неуклюжий мальчишка, следующий, как тень, за Джеймсом Поттером. Возрождать Темного Лорда в одиночку отправился, как будто, совсем другой человек, способный убить шестнадцатилетнего только потому, что тот лишний, но решившийся отрубить себе руку, чтобы другой человек смог обрести тело. Фик - попытка представить, как произошло это превращение.
Kudos: 2





	Honoris causa

Я стою под навесом, прячась от дождя, стараясь, однако, не прислониться спиной к каменной кладке и не испачкать мантию. Вокруг непроглядная темень. Странное место для встречи. Через пять минут я должен буду открыть дверь и войти в старую, ничем не примечательную маленькую церквушку, во всяком случае, именно так я идентифицировал здание, к которому меня перенес портключ. Шарю в кармане, нахожу самую большую монету и бросаю в сторону. Самая большая — не значит галеон, у меня там есть полтинничек серебром. Даже не звякнула — хлюпнула где-то рядом. Детская привычка задобрить, если хочешь получить немного везения, главное — не отдать слишком много, можно хапнуть удачи больше, чем сможешь унести...

На школьных друзей я когда-то потратил золотой галеон, подаренный бабушкой к поступлению. Глупо, да? Но мне нужен был хороший друг, потому что сам я — никакой. Именно так я думал в то утро, когда должен был сесть на Хогвартс-экспресс первый раз. Бросил новенький, сверкающий кругляш под вагон, став на его первую ступеньку, и пошел искать. Мне нужен был тот, вокруг кого уже собрался кружок слушателей, тот, кто будет заводилой. Только не надо работать локтями, наоборот, мое амплуа — отойти в сторону так, чтобы в глаза бросилось, как мне хочется быть рядом, а меня не заметили. Тогда я все сделал правильно, сработало — Поттер махнул мне рукой, приглашая к ним в лодку, мы поплыли через озеро вчетвером, так же, как случайно собрались в одном купе. Мы вместе уронили челюсти от восторга, как положено в этот момент всем первокурсникам, и получилось, что у меня появился не один друг, а три.

Я давно лишился глупых иллюзий, себя-то устраиваю... ну, какого дали, такого и любишь, что бы на тебя из зеркала не смотрело, другого себя не будет. Но мало кому я нравлюсь, да что там, у меня первый раз с девушкой был в оборотке другого из так называемых лучших друзей — Сириуса Блэка. Почему я это вспомнил? Хорошее воспоминание, мне даже не стыдно. Она была счастлива, я тоже. Вспомнил, наверно, потому, что сейчас волнуюсь почти так же, как тогда, только свидание у меня не с девочкой. Я выбрал себе судьбу и назначил ей встречу. Сколько всего в голову лезет, да в таких деталях... У меня что, перед смертью жизнь перед глазами проходит? Да ладно, для того, чтобы меня убить, слишком сложно придумано. Что еще может случиться? Наложат империо и отправят убить кого-нибудь другого? Бессмысленно, иначе этим методом пользовались бы постоянно. Неэффективны убийцы под империо, Поттеру с Блэком давали его на вкус попробовать, вкусное оно было, приторно сладкое только, как сказал Блэк, свои мозги не работают, делаешь только то, что сказано. Зачем еще меня могли пригласить? Узнать что-нибудь? Я еще ничего из себя не представляю, я еще не в Ордене, только они — уже. И тут дверь открывается, и отчетливый, даже сквозь шум дождя, голос произносит.

— Ну что же ты, Питер. Уже лишнюю минуту там стоишь.

Выпрямляю ноги и шагаю так, чтобы трясущиеся колени не подогнулись, иду на голос, в дверь, которая только что сама распахнулась для меня. Потом иду почти на ощупь среди рядов старых стульев, не спотыкаясь в полной темноте только потому, что знаю, как устроены все маггловские церкви — от входа прямой проход до самого конца.

— Так что же, Питер Петтигрю, ты хочешь у меня спросить?

— Я в письме спросил: "Нужны ли вам другие гриффиндорцы?"

Я разговариваю с темнотой, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть, но если снаружи темень, в узкие церковные окошки ни один пучок света не проберется. Люмус зажечь не решаюсь, у меня в рукаве есть козырь, который может спасти, в темноте он останется моим тайным оружием: пока будут искать человека, можно попытаться уйти другой ипостасью. С шестнадцати лет я умею превращаться в крысу.

— Продолжай свою мысль, если это не просто любопытство.

Ну конечно, любопытный гриффиндорец пишет Темному Лорду о своих сомнениях.

— Я могу предложить себя.

— Считаешь это аукционом неслыханной щедрости? Ну, положим, друзья тебе рассказали...

— Нет, я узнал сам.

— Вот как?

— Я там был и могу пересказать разговор слово в слово.

Тут я дохожу до конца прохода. На одном из подсвечников загорается огонек, и теперь виден хотя бы силуэт. Человек, с которым я говорю, сидит в первом ряду. Мало что можно разглядеть, пожалуй, только то, что на нем мантия с высоким воротником, а волосы в идеальном порядке.

— Значит, разговор контролировался, у меня не было шансов уговорить их?

— Не совсем так, они не знали, что я там.

Человек резко оборачивается, но его лицо полностью скрыто темнотой, это на меня падает неровный свет обычной маггловской свечи.

— Любишь подглядывать за друзьями, Питер? И как тебе это удается? Они не знают свой дом настолько, что ты можешь спрятаться от них там?

— Они знают, что я могу спрятаться очень хорошо, но не ожидали в этот раз. А некоторые разговоры навели меня на мысль, что вечер будет интересным.

Температуру этого "интересно" легко определить по тому, насколько нервно тебя выпроваживают. Разумеется, ждали они не Темного Лорда, а предложение о работе, очень выгодное и индивидуальное, только для самых блестящих выпускников школы.

— Продолжай.

Он опять отвернулся.

— Я могу пересказать разговор, но, думаю, самое интересное для гостя — то, что происходит, когда за ним закрывается дверь.

— Я весь внимание.

В самом разговоре действительно не было ничего интересного, самое обычное жонглирование фразами между работодателем с претендентом, полное намеков на широкие возможности и перспективы. "Я думаю, вы прекрасно нам подойдете." Ничего не значащие слова, все важное говорит название места, в которое пытаешься устроиться. Или в которое пытаются устроить тебя. У меня, понятно, разговоров второго типа на практике не было, сначала я не понял, почему Поттеры реагируют так странно, почему такое жесткое сопротивление. Разговор постепенно скатывался к решительному "нет". Джеймс говорил, казалось, очень спокойно, но его голос становился то выше, то ниже, превращаясь в хриплый бас. Я никогда не слышал от него подобного, и не мог понять, что он называет "совершенно очевидной причиной". Пришлось чуть высунуть нос из укрытия и посмотреть на гостя, не полагаясь больше только на слух. Теперь я тоже был поражен: гость не был ужасно одет, не выглядел явным проходимцем, или что-либо из того, о чем я подумал сначала. Напротив, портреты этого человека иногда печатали в газетах, так или иначе, вся Британия знала его в лицо. С тех пор, как в архивах Пророка появилась его последняя официальная фотография, прошло лет семь, но он почти не изменился. Тот, кого нельзя называть по имени.

Я понял, что мои друзья — покойники. Мне было не спасти их, расстановка мебели не позволяла пробраться незамеченным к двери, а аппарировать в виде крысы я не умел. Мне не позвать на помощь, не оказаться в Аврорате (ну кто еще мог тут помочь?), а гость Поттеров был известен как главный враг магглов и особенно магглорожденных в Англии. Он был не просто врагом, его организация частенько убивала целые семьи. Вот как, оказывается, это происходит.

— Не все так очевидно бессмысленно в моих действиях, — Темный Лорд внезапно переключил внимание на Лили, оставляя Джеймса с его мальчишеской упертостью в стороне, — я знаю, что ты разорвала отношения со своими маггловскими родственниками. Почему?

Лили делает вдох, похожий на всхлип, но ничего не произносит.

— Ну же, я, конечно, могу спросить их самих, — гость сделал вид, что встает.

— Нет, подождите. У моих родителей две дочери, то есть, у меня есть сестра. Она очень хотела в Хогвартс, как я, но... ее не взяли, и она не смогла это простить, просто ненавидит все связанное с волшебством... с каждым годом становилось все хуже, родителям приходилось выбирать между нами, но она живет с ними, а я все равно не могу, я не могу вернуться к ним так, как они рассчитывали, поэтому лучше для всех оказалось, если я совсем уйду, — все это Лили выпаливает на одном дыхании.

Это новость даже для меня. Вот почему они с Джеймсом так скоропалительно поженились. Поразительно. У меня четверть маггловской крови, во времена наших дедов на смешанные браки смотрели крайне неодобрительно, но полностью разрывать отношения с семьей по границе маги — магглы?! Все мои родственники так или иначе общались друг с другом.

— Лили, это очень интересная история, — в голосе Темного Лорда зазвучало самое искреннее сочувствие, — неплохо было бы увидеть ее в прессе. Большая статья в популярном журнале, м? В качестве хорошего примера.

— Нет, это плохой пример, — теперь Лили взвилась так, что от ее голоса задрожал воздух, — я сдалась, уступила сестре своих родителей.

Джеймс снова заговорил, но заговорил как хозяин дома, который просит снисхождения к своей жене и немного времени для того, чтобы они могли подумать.

— Хорошо, Лили, я дам тебе время — ты и так сделала то, что я хотел бы от каждого магглорожденного. Мы не враги. Подумайте над моим предложением, я еще вернусь к вам.

Он оставил их думать, однако размышлять они закончились быстрее, чем можно было ожидать, и мне придется рассказать, как.

Ну, что ж, рассказываю:

— Они здорово перепугались. Настолько, что через пять минут Дамблдор был там — вызвали через камин.

— Почему?

— Решили, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

— А он?

— Он решил взять их к себе, — да, я бы сформулировал это именно так, — к себе в Орден Феникса.

Думаю, Темный Лорд знает об этой организации гораздо лучше, чем я даже после пространного объяснения Дамблдора.

— Что именно Дамблдор решил с ними?

— Он сказал, что они слишком молоды, но, раз приняли такое опасное решение — отказать Темному Лорду, придется серьезно задуматься о своей безопасности. Сейчас они в одном из тайных убежищ.

— А ты?

А я не знаю, что со мной случилось. Собирая в спешке вещи, они обсуждали, стоит ли послать нам весточки, что стоит писать, как мы отреагируем. И, как само собой разумеющееся, что мы все там будем. Это все... список к нему не прилагался, как бы я не хотел его услышать. Конкретно обо мне не говорили, но... я вдруг представил себе дальнейший разговор, которого, к счастью, на самом деле не слышал, но действительно хорошо представил: как Лили, бывшая Эванс, говорит Джеймсу что-то вроде "он же все равно побежит хвостиком за вами, лучше возьмите сразу", а он отвечает ей "ну да, наверное".

И я представил себе, как меня тащат. Всю жизнь, из одного ордена в другой, и везде я за ними, где-то на предпоследней роли, сразу перед тем, кто будет разносить чай с бутербродами, если такой человек у них будет. И только потому, что обидеть — жалко. Столько лет я выбирал это сам, все семь курсов, но теперь, кажется, достаточно. И я отправил письмо Темному Лорду.

— Мне еще не предлагали, но предложат, я уверен.

— Ты так думаешь? Может, не на этот раз?

Если бы я не считал, что в темноте по чужому затылку нельзя определить эмоции, решил бы, что мне почудилась вспышка удовольствия от чего-то, что я сейчас сказал, но в голосе Лорда, и так не слишком приятном, все более резкий сарказм. Знал бы он, сколько раз я проклинал так щедро потраченный на членство в мародерах галеон, попадая из одной невообразимой переделки в другую.

— Думаю, предложат.

— Что-то не хватает уверенности в твоем голосе. Ты похож на мальчишку, который испугался, что на этот раз его не возьмут с собой, и побежал покупать себе запасной билет.

Он хватает меня за рукав мантии, сжимает влажный материал в горсти, а потом одним движением швыряет меня на пол перед собой. Это не желание причинить боль или унизить — я просто должен был оказаться на том месте, на котором оказываюсь. Он берет меня за подбородок и заглядывает в мой разум. Ощущение не из приятных, потому что больше у меня нет от него секретов, он может видеть моими глазами все, что когда-либо со мной случилось. Десять минут спустя он знает обо мне все.

Под прожигающим взглядом вспоминаю свою маленькую жизнь, а в конце — историю о том, как Блэк чуть не отправил Снейпа к праотцам, а Джеймс его спас, и самое важное, что в этой истории увидел я. Вижу, что он понял это главное, понял, что я ищу, придя к нему. Это сложно сформулировать словами, попробую когда-нибудь, ведь это краеугольный камень всей истории, которая со мной случилась.

А смех у него оказался приятным, почти человеческим, не совсем, конечно, но почти.

— Значит, ты посчитал меня хорошей заменой, да? Ну, покажи мне.

Я оборачиваюсь и запрыгиваю на стул, чтобы меня лучше было видно. Он смотрит так, как никогда на меня не смотрели: без капли брезгливости, с интересом и одобрением, перегибается через подлокотник между нашими креслами, протягивает руку и разрешает вежливо обнюхать, а я навсегда запоминаю его запах. Его ладонь теплая, а запах — какой-то размытый, слабый, металлический. Рука проходится по спине, пальцы находят выступающие позвонки и ощупывают их.

— Суперинтересно. Возвращайся.

Теперь его лицо освещено, и я могу немного его рассмотреть. Он красив на фотографиях и, наверно, издалека, но вблизи производит странное впечатление — кожа какая-то неживая, черты немного сглажены, как маска, но взгляд цепкий, препарирующий, под ним не очень приятно находиться. Он откидывается на спинку стула, смотрит на меня сверху вниз, хотя я уже в человеческом облике, долго барабанит пальцами левой руки по подлокотнику.

— А еще ты готов подстраиваться под каждого, кто тебе нужен, и делаешь это великолепно. Всегда можешь подружиться с тем, кого выберешь сам. Интересно, со мной — сможешь?

А потом совершенно серьезно и властно:

— Я ходил в эту церковь много лет назад, и не по своей воле. Сожги ее для меня.

— Я? Может, не стоит?

— Ты мне отказываешь?

И тут я действительно пугаюсь. Слишком расслабило все это — темнота, теплые руки, странное ощущение, что я здесь свой. Просто примерил на себя. В детстве дедушка, тот, который маггл, частенько отхаживал меня по спине толстым офицерским ремнем. Когда я приехал домой после шестнадцатилетия, первое, что сделал — сжег его инсендио. Все детство пытался это сделать, уничтожить прямо у него в руках, но так и не смог, хотя неконтролируемой магии во мне было... ну, достаточно. Сжег, а потом долго ревел, сам не зная, почему. Потому что хороша ложка к обеду. Я ненавидел его, разумеется, деда, а не ремень, настолько, что в какое-то Рождество, когда мне было восемь или девять, загадал, чтобы в этот год он умер. А он не умер ни в тот год, ни в шесть следующих, и ремень применял, а я перестал верить в волшебство, кроме того, которое можно увидеть.

— Я не передумаю. Идем, подожжем ее с двух сторон.

Что бы не писали в Пророке, я уверен, что вряд ли Тот, Кого Нельзя Называть, часто делает это сам. Наверно, для него эта вылазка, без телохранителей, без подготовки, эта пустая церковь — что-то вроде шалости. И вот странно, когда шалости устраивали Блэк и Поттер, у меня внутри всегда что-то сопротивлялось, какой-то страх, что они, может, выкрутятся, а я на этот раз — нет, всегда мне было не по себе, а шалость с Темным Лордом мне понравилась. Мне было понятно, что он делает, было понятно — зачем, и было спокойно с ним, да, первый раз в жизни я почувствовал себя спокойно — на все сто.

Наша шалость удалась, несмотря на проливной дождь... Я долго возился, пытаясь в темноте поджечь стропила — бить инсендио в каменную стену казалось бессмысленным, летящие прямо в лицо капли дождя сбивали настрой, не получалось разжечь огонь, ощущая, что весь мир вокруг — вода. Когда крыша все же немного задымилась, Темный Лорд продемонстрировал мне, что вся школьная программа — детский лепет, настоящее волшебство — другое. Под его палочкой старые, замшелые кирпичи кладки начали расплавляться и медленно потекли вниз лавой. В теплом свете от раскаленных камней видно было, как он улыбается. Лорд дернул меня к себе, и мы аппарировали.

* * *

Знаете, кому я больше всех завидовал? При этих словах гриффиндорцы усаживаются поудобнее и начитают вспоминать, кому я поддакиваю больше, Поттеру или Блэку. И попадают пальцем в небо, потому что всю школьную жизнь я завидовал Северусу Снейпу. Тому, что он мог быть один, не боялся быть один, выбирал быть один. Я так не мог. Когда нужно было прогибаться, подстраиваться, я злился, но делал это, потому что остаться одному было гораздо страшнее. Чувствовал, что становлюсь все более пустым местом, но иначе не получалось. Поэтому, когда нужно было смеяться над Снейпом, я смеялся громче всех.

То есть, я, конечно, не знаю, может, Снейпу тоже хотелось с кем-то дружить, но он ничем не готов был пожертвовать, ни одной из своих многочисленных заморочек. И ему явно было плевать, кто что думает. Никогда и ни в чем не велся на чужое мнение, ни одну из привычек, за которые его шпыняли, не изменил. Мне только всегда было интересно, если бы Эванс, до того, как они поссорились, его попросила, он стал бы, например, чистюлей? Но она, наверно, не просила. Вот странно, настоящая дружба любую цензуру снимает, Блэк шпарил Джеймсу все, что только в голову приходило, получал в ответ то же самое, но они всегда мирились, даже после драк, и все эти разговоры действительно шли на пользу. А Эванс, наверно, была слишком правильной, раз молчала.

А потом... Вслух наши гриффиндорские девочки ее ругали, еще бы, Снейп не был красавцем, весельчаком, заводилой, хорошим игроком в квиддич, как Поттер. Но когда она и правда дала ему от ворот поворот — это был шок. Даже самые глупые из них понимали, что уйти от Снейпа в тот день, когда его и так отделали, что бы он там не ляпнул — удар в спину. Молодец. Девчонки на этот раз оказались не на нашей стороне, вокруг нее сразу образовалась небольшая пустота, но она и не заметила — Джеймс обеспечил ее компанией. Кто я был, чтобы порицать ее, сам когда-то выбрав так же? Но сильнее всего ненавидишь свои недостатки в других, поэтому с ней я даже притворяться особо не мог, просто старался всегда оказаться по другую сторону от нее. Блэк, который был у нас понаблюдательнее остальных, как-то спросил меня "Ты-то чего?". Он смотрел на новоиспеченную парочку иначе — его друг хотел что-то получить и получил, Джеймс рад — и отлично. Ну, по крайней мере, старался так смотреть, некоторым людям удается обмануть даже самих себя — так им хочется быть добрыми и правильными. Мне его было даже немного жаль.

* * *

Мне приходится обойтись без экскурсии по тайному убежищу Организации, но, увидев всего одно помещение, я почти уверен, что я там. Интуиция, как выяснилось позже, меня не обманула — это то место, которое к тому времени уже семь лет искало, но официально так и не нашло Министерство Магии. Мне безумно нравится знать то, чего не знают другие. Теперь маленькие школьные секреты остались позади.

Но пока Лорд пространно говорит о том, что Дамблдор читает мысли без веритасерума и заклинаний, и, если я хочу пережить следующую встречу с ним, мне надо быть готовым. Первое, что я думаю — да ну, дедушка Дамблдор никогда никого не убьет.

— Хочешь проверить? — спрашивает Лорд, — впрочем, уже не важно, чего хочешь ты. Твоя форма слишком удачна, чтобы я позволил тебе умереть.

Оказывается, у Темного Лорда один способ учить — боль. Со мной разговаривает нанятый маггл: то это дружеская беседа, то жесткий допрос, маггловский, наверно — он не дает мне засыпать, светит лампой прямо в глаза, орет. Но каждый раз, когда я вспоминаю о том, чего не должен вспоминать, получаю заряд бодрости и от Темного Лорда, который наблюдает, развалившись в темном кожаном кресле в углу. Боль прямо в голове, он издевается, меняя ощущения — то мне отпиливают конечность, то вдруг я чувствую, что лишаюсь глаза, а глазница горит огнем.

В помещении нет окон, я понятия не имею, сколько времени мы здесь, я смертельно устал. Маггл задает вопрос за вопросом: зачем я пришел в Орден, что я делал ночью у сгоревшей церкви, где я последний раз видел Темного Лорда. Я сам чувствую, что мне становится лучше — врать легче, я сам верю в то, что говорю. Но допрос продолжается круг за кругом, пока мне не становится совершенно все равно — я не боюсь этих вопросов, я не боюсь боли, уже ничего не боюсь — на поверхность выходят совершенно другие эмоции. В какой-то момент мне кажется, что теперь я и в человеческом облике становлюсь крысой — когда я зверь, злость превращается в действия гораздо быстрее, как человек я обычно заталкиваю ее обратно, моя человеческая злость и раздражение только смешат всех вокруг. Мне хочется обернуться прямо на глазах у маггла и посмотреть на его реакцию. Мне хочется, чтобы у меня выросли такие зубы, чтобы я мог и в человеческом обличье перегрызть ему горло.

Маггл угрожает, рассказывает о пытках, которые меня ждут, но достает только черную резиновую дубинку.

— Сейчас я буду ломать тебе пальцы, — говорит он, — руки на стол.

Я оглядываюсь на Лорда, который, кажется, уснул в своем кресле. Я все еще должен терпеть это? Для меня происходящее — немного фарс, потому что этот маггл настоящий — несмотря на всю кажущуюся крутизну, палочку он у меня не отобрал, и я все чаще вспоминаю об этом.

Но сказано, что меня допрашивают, я принимаю это в очередной раз и кладу руки на стол. Маггловская дешевка, лакированная когда-то поверхность покрыта сеточкой трещин, кое-где лак облупился. Темно-коричневые разводы как бы намекают, что на эту поверхность иногда проливали не воду. Интересно, что он помнит, этот стол? Я молчу и жду обещанного удара по пальцам. Мне все равно, вряд ли я буду чувствовать большую боль, чем от заклинаний, даже интересно сравнить. И тут маггл пасует. Я перехватываю его косой взгляд на нашего общего владельца — он не уверен, что может. Для него тренировочный допрос — нормально, а сломать кость — чересчур. Пауза затягивается, я слышу, как хронометр на руке маггла отсчитывает секунды.

— Далее он бесполезен, мой Лорд, он сомневается, — я смотрю на того, кто здесь главный, не пряча этого.

Лорд не спит или мгновенно включается в ситуацию.

— Тогда убей его.

Я выхватываю палочку и кричу "Avadakedavra", попытавшись вложить в слова всю свою злость — и вижу, как моя злость убивает.

Приказ был отдан совершенно спокойно, и маггл умирает с крайне удивленным выражением лица: "вы тут убиваете деревянными указками?" Его колени подгибаются, он складывается на пол, как тряпичная кукла, но и у меня теперь колени трясутся. Как же у меня получилось?

Каждый школьник в один прекрасный день читает об Аваде. Она запрещена только в 1903 году, и в любой более-менее старой библиотечной книге подробно описана. Но мало у кого получается. Говорят, это сложно. А у меня — с первого раза. Я как раз достиг той стадии, которую называют "хочется убить", и тут же получил разрешение. Так я первый раз убил непростительным и снова поверил в волшебство, исполняющее желания. Это было действительно здорово.

Разумеется, это не последний из моих учителей. Только магглы, не все они идут в расход. Меня забрасывают вопросами о сексе, о детской ненависти, о друзьях. О самых грязных желаниях — все это я должен уметь признавать. Я должен умолять, я должен играть разных себя с разными людьми, приказывать и унижаться. У меня не должно остаться болевых точек. Эти тренировки прописываются в моем расписании надолго.

Я интересуюсь, нельзя ли добиться того же волшебством.

— Можно. Но одно волшебство всегда можно взломать другим.

Ну что ж, мне не привыкать, мне все время приходится делать что-нибудь через "не могу", и хорошо, если просто под сочувственным и не верящим в мой успех взглядом, а не под градом насмешек — мои друзья-мародеры чередовали эти два приема. Я не удивлен, что здесь все началось с пыток, могло быть и хуже. Иногда я в таком отчаянии от себя, своей неумелости и неуклюжести, что не вижу в себе вообще никакого смысла. Я знал, что сюда не возьмут из жалости, только если покажусь полезным, и, если бы не взяли, не было бы никакого смысла продолжать все это. Жить.

Потом Лорд все же колдует с моей памятью, и, кажется, остается доволен.

— Это будет интересная партия, — говорит он на прощание, — учитывая, что и противник будет знать о тебе то же, что и я.

Мне тоже интересно. Я — пешка в их игре, но разумная пешка, знающая — в игре кое-что зависит от меня.

* * *

Разумеется, я получаю предложение вступить в Орден Феникса, у меня же абонемент на участие во всех мародерских проказах. Вроде мы закончили школу, но все осталось по-прежнему, мы прячемся, учителя нас ловят. Почему я так думаю? Джеймс мнется, но потом они с Блэком переглядываются, и он начинает разговор.

— Мы решили пока не говорить про анимагию, слишком много всего выйдет тогда на поверхность. Ну, ты понимаешь, если Дамблдор узнает, что мы выпускали Люпина каждое полнолуние...

Я киваю, анимагия — их, у меня самого ни за что бы ни получилось, значит, решают они. Но мое удивление не идет ни в какое сравнение с реакцией Темного Лорда. Кажется, он воспринимает это как личное оскорбление. Возможно, он воспринимает как оскорбление то, что вступившие в организацию, подобную его собственной, могут решить скрыть о себе такое.

— А ты расскажешь Дамблдору. Обо всех. Несомненно, он захочет использовать тебя, чтобы знать больше, чем ему положено. Так я буду знать, что его интересует, и иногда подбрасывать в твои сообщения то, что нужно. Не пугайся, я буду осторожен.

Я снова противен себе, потому что сам никогда не решился бы, а еще хуже, что мне даже в голову не пришло бы сделать не так, как сказал Джеймс. Я ведь всегда слушаюсь тех, кого выбрал. Почему я ничего не могу придумать сам, за меня все решают другие? Даже Темному Лорду я не сам решил написать, мне и это подсказал, пусть и невольно, тот, кому я всегда завидовал.

Дамблдору не понравится, когда я ему расскажу, на его весах — совсем другие гирьки, но делаю, как сказано, хотя и понимаю, как буду выглядеть в его глазах — Питер, сдающий друзей у них за спиной. И все ради того, чтобы приносить хоть какую-то пользу Ордену, ведь в бойцы я точно не гожусь. Я стараюсь, чтобы моя физиономия не выглядела слишком жалобной, но Дамблдор никому не показывает, что ему что-то не нравится, он даже обещает мне, что никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не покажет другим, что узнал об этом от меня. Но меня, конечно, ждут особые задания, теперь и от Дамблдора тоже.

* * *

Дамблдор говорит "постарайся", Лорд говорит — "сделай", поэтому для Дамблдора я стараюсь, а для Лорда — делаю. У меня получается не сразу. Когда мне первый раз дают задание узнать, о чем договорятся на закрытом собрании, без молодняка вроде нас, я придумываю, как мне вернуться — когда все будут аппарировать, я обернусь. Все вполне реально, каждый уходит в свою сторону, никто не узнает, что я не долетел, но под внимательным взглядом Моуди, который нас провожает, я не решаюсь это сделать.

Струсил. У нас в Ордене говорят, что Тот пытает круциатусом даже своих, если они срывают задания, но у меня и мысли нет не вернуться — Он ждет. Я рассказываю о своем плане и о том, почему не вышло, он пристально смотрит, потом говорит одно слово: "Оборачивайся". Подхватывает меня и швыряет на стол, тот самый, привет, старый знакомый, на спину, я больно ударяюсь и застываю. Как всегда, предметы теряют привычное соотношение с моими размерами, становятся чудовищно большими. Следующее, что я вижу — летящее прямо в меня огромное лезвие. Нечеловечески изгибаюсь, уводя от удара голову, ноги сами несут к краю, лечу со стола вниз. Меня ловко подхватывают и возвращают на место. Даже в этом состоянии я не решаюсь укусить, хотя именно этот прием спасал меня пару раз в самых безвыходных крысиных ситуациях. Он опять кладет меня на спину, спокойно расправляет лапки, и снова ударяет ножом в трех миллиметрах от головы. Я снова сбегаю. Он повторяет все сначала снова и снова, пока я не осваиваю навык — не дергаться. Несколько раз он поливает меня водой, поэтому в конце концов комната становится довольно мокрой, а уж о моей одежде, когда я обращаюсь обратно, и говорить не приходится.

— Со страхом можно работать, Питер. Иди, думай. Из простых подсказок — попробуй одновременно обратиться и аппарировать ему за спину.

Я поворачиваюсь к нему, весь мокрый, измученный, обиженный, и чуть не спрашиваю, нельзя ли было сказать это раньше. Потом до меня доходит, что слово "просто" в этой фразе — шутка, и окончательно сдуваюсь, как проколотый шарик.

Это было невозможно. Это было совсем непросто, даже когда он разработал для меня стадии преобразований так, чтобы я смог. Ну, я смог, в конце концов, деваться было некуда.

* * *

У меня двойная, нет, даже тройная жизнь. Для большинства я остался ничем не примечательным пареньком, который непонятно как попал не на хаффлпафф, а на гриффиндор, попал в мародеры, а потом таким же загадочным путем — в Орден Феникса. Для пяти других, кроме друзей детства в списке теперь Дамблдор — некто непримечательный ничем, кроме умения обращаться в крысу. И, та-дам, третья роль — один из самых ценных источников информации для Темного Лорда — об этом пока знаем только мы вдвоем. Мое присутствие на некоторых собраниях Ордена дает не так уж много информации, гораздо больше я получаю, спрятавшись за хлопьями пыли под диваном или за шкафом, второе безопаснее, но звук хуже, каждый раз приходится выбирать между этими взаимоисключающими вариантами. Очень долго мне кажется, что ничего не происходит. Я должен вести подробнейшие записи обо всем услышанном, это занимает кучу времени и сначала кажется мне нереально бесполезным. Через год я начинаю понимать смысл, через два это кажется мне гениальным: из моих записей, учитывая, что многие попавшие туда разговоры не предназначались для моих ушей (это, кстати, я должен был отмечать каждый раз), можно получить достаточно информации для планирования ликвидации почти каждого из орденцев. Слабые места в защите, нелюбимые ситуации. Привязанности, любимые кабачки. Вдруг все налаживается, и очередная операция — только вопрос времени. Мы выкусываем их по одному: изучаем информацию, пока не найдем такое место и время, когда затраты на ликвидацию будут минимальны.

* * *

Я и представить себе не мог, что мне придется разбираться в кулуарных разговорах министерства, но запомнить то, чего не понимаешь толком — невозможно. Я пробовал уменьшить пергамент и маггловскую ручку и записывать, но это была, во-первых, жесткая демаскировка (Лорд, увидевший меня за этим экспериментом, хохотал как ненормальный), во-вторых, крысиной лапой писать очень сложно, и почерк даже на крысиный взгляд получался весьма неразборчивым, в-третьих, даже с лупой прочитать это в человеческом облике я не могу. Пришлось разбираться, на помощь приходит, как не странно, членство в Ордене. Дамблдор пытается протащить систему экстренных вызовов помощи, как у магглов. Лорд говорит — нереально: сейчас в аврорате обычный рабочий день, если что-то случается ночью, на вызовы мчаться просто некому. Чтобы реализовать дамблдоровские идеи, нужно устроить круглосуточные дежурства, при этом количество авроров придется увеличить ни в раз и ни в два раза. Крауч считает, что Упивающихся проще просто перебить, нужно только разрешить Аврорату методы пожестче.

Я выспрашиваю у Лорда, что бы предпочел он.

— Ни то, ни другое — мне не нужны непростительные в законе против моих людей, но и сеть контроля над каждым магическим домом, понятное дело, еще меньше. Только Дамблдор не понимает, в какой вопрос на самом деле упирается его законопроект, поэтому я уверен, что его идея не пройдет.

— И во что упирается Дамблдор?

— В то, что идея что-то сделать с каждым домом пересекается с контролем денежных потоков.

Не улавливаю ход мысли.

— Но он не пытается. Мы, конечно, считали для него расходы министерства — примерно все сходится.

— А доходы считали?

Эта идея кажется мне достаточно интересной, чтобы ее озвучить. Дамблдор смотрит на меня так, как будто впервые видит, вернее, впервые видит во мне не просто всепроникающие уши.

— Думаю, ты можешь сам кое-что сделать Питер.

— Могу, — и называю номера министерских кабинетов, в которых стоило бы послушать разговоры.

— Хорошо, разумно, — Дамблдор дописывает номерам фамилии владельцев, ни разу не ошибившись и не задумавшись, — только я не совсем понимаю, когда ты будешь есть и спать. Тебе нельзя все время оставаться крысой, — он так увлекся разговором, что перестал особо выбирать выражения, обычно это мое состояние называлось "анимагией", — это может повлиять на личность, а не хотелось бы. Вряд ли у крыс в ходу задатки экономистов.

Испугал ли он меня? Нет. Я не становлюсь крысой больше оттого, что нахожусь в этом облике, я просто легче выпускаю ее: силу, хитрость, готовность к сидению в засаде и к драке. Учусь у нее, то есть у себя-крысы. У каждого есть животное внутри, но многие давят любые признаки, хотя часто это именно то, чего не хватает в характере. Может, у нас троих, Блэка, Поттера и у меня, получилось обращаться, потому что нам нравились наши внутренние звери, мы не боялись ими становиться? Вот я бы ни за что не захотел стать собакой, это то, что я и так в себе ненавижу, а олень — вообще не про меня. Повезло нам всем? Или наоборот, самое нужное отделили, мы можем влезать в такую шкуру, а в человеческом облике приходится учиться с большим трудом? Вот Блэка готовили быть Блэком с большой-большой буквы, видеть остальных далеко внизу, а он захотел уметь дружить, быть верным и преданным, ну и учился у себя-собаки. А Поттер учился не быть агрессивно-хищным, не кусать сразу, что-то в таком роде.

Может, глупо, что я в каждом так высматриваю звериную сущность, но от школьной привычки не так легко избавиться. Уверен, что Дамблдор не анимаг, при всех его талантах. Причем внутри него хорошо виден зверь, очень большой и страшный, я думаю иногда, что это дракон. Но Дамблдор никогда его не выпустит и очень боится, очень много сил тратит на то, чтобы остаться тем, что он считает человеком. Но и Темный Лорд не анимаг — он, наоборот, ничего внутри не сдерживает, что бы там ни было, оно всегда на свободе, так что ему просто не в кого обращаться.

* * *

Возможно, Лорд прав — полный список налогоплательщиков не особо нужен министерству, но доказательств нет. Возможно, все это сложилось так давно, что нет никакого смысла обсуждать это.

Самое забавное, что действия Ордена тоже мешают Дамблдору набрать сторонников своей идеи, потому что сколько-нибудь влиятельных членов Визенгамота Орден и так охраняет, иногда незаметно для них самих. Меня это ставит в тупик, честно. Дать Упивающимся грохнуть пяток этих жирных, уверенных в себе куропаток — и законопроект прошел бы на ура. Но нет, мы стараемся, чтобы с ними ничего не случилось. Хотя они и сами могут себя защитить, вернее, могут те, кому повезло с чистокровными предками. В Визенгамоте повезло многим. Их дома один за другим исчезают с карты — становятся ненаходимыми.

Дамблдор и еще некоторые вовсю работают над проектом, который позволил бы сделать свой дом ненаходимым любому. Пока это невозможно, для создания заклинания нужен мощный род, какие были только в старину, как можно больше именно кровных родственников — чем их больше, тем мощнее и послушнее защита. Насколько я знаю, что-то у них получается, но с ограничениями — Дамблдор приспособил для сокрытия дома заклинание Сохранения Секрета, проблема только в том, что Хранителем секрета живущий в самом доме быть не может. Это еще не выходит.

Прошел, в конце концов, проект Крауча, более простой и дешевый, а я внимательно следил за процессом. Докладывать о любых разговорах в министерстве было не очень опасной частью работы, одной из особенностей которой было то, что отчеты в обе организации могли быть копиями друг друга.

* * *

Мне очень хотелось понять, зачем же Лорду понадобились Поттеры на самом деле, и я постарался в этом разобраться. Во-первых, он тщательно собирал информацию обо всех магах. Например, однажды сослался на одну сценку из моих же воспоминаний, я удивился, что он помнит такое, и тут он выдал: "Дамблдор знает все про каждого нового мага в Англии, значит, и я тоже должен". Но его информация была несколько однобокой, в том смысле, что он все видел глазами тех, кто приходил к нему сам, и это накладывало определенный отпечаток. В тот год он получил из Слизерина многих наших ровесников, у меня было впечатление, что не меньше половины выпускников-слизеринцев сразу пришло к нему. Еще бы, уже почти победитель, к которому надо побыстрее присоединиться. Если он всех их читал, как прочел меня, образ Джеймса у него должен был сложиться вполне определенный, что он и подтвердил.

— Я увидел, что он мне подходит. Он мог бы выполнять задания, которые многие не любят. Моим зачистки нравятся все меньше, я же вижу, а этот мальчик явно любит покуражиться слегка. Я бы развил в нем это.

— А Эванс? Разве все, что вы делаете, не против грязнокровок?

— Ее история была действительно неплоха для агитации. Когда мы возьмем власть, грязнокровки не будут попадать в магический мир, притаскивая за собой кучу родственников-магглов, будет одно из двух: либо там, либо здесь. Но пока мы не у власти, хорошо бы, чтобы так называемые магглорожденные разрывали связи или уходили добровольно. Тогда готовилась серия материалов, Эванс отлично подходила. И я бы взял их в организацию: чтобы было понятно, чем отличаются грязнокровки, надо пару штук держать перед глазами. Я знаю, что ты думаешь, сам думаю примерно то же: девочка ведется на флер популярности, браваду, весельчаков. Здесь у нее был бы хороший выбор, мы бы поиграли. Или вернул бы ее тому, кому она нужна — за особые заслуги, — тут я понимаю, что он все про Снейпа знает, — жаль, что Поттеры сорвались с крючка.

Мне не кажется, что он прав. Джеймс мог быть довольно жестоким с теми, кто его злил, Снейп злил его чрезвычайно. Но он не стал бы делать то же самое по приказу. С приказами у него вообще были большие проблемы, даже Дамблдор был ему не указ, все и всегда надо было сделать по-своему. Дамблдор это терпел, уж не знаю, почему, а вот реакцию Темного Лорда на его проделки прекрасно представляю — в Организации таких, как Поттер, не было. Может, у Лорда свои секреты, потому что его люди, в принципе, не выглядели послушными мальчиками, может, его бойцы либо приспосабливались беспрекословно исполнять приказы, либо исчезали. Тогда Поттера ждало второе.

С Лили тоже не все так просто, как ему показалось. Теперь я точно знал, что, если девушка говорит: "С тобой — никогда", означает это нечто противоположное в девяноста девяти случаях из ста. Школьником я этого еще не понимал, приняв ее слова за чистую монету, Эванс была первой, кто показал мне этот фокус. Она не меняла свой выбор, как флюгер на вершине холма, ее единственным был Джеймс Поттер.

* * *

Организации очень разные, разное отношение друг к другу, разное отношение к руководителю. Люди Лорда более дружные, нет, не то слово, они спорят и ссорятся, но больше доверяют друг другу. Иногда говорят такое, и про Лорда тоже, что я передаю содержание с некоторой неохотой и опаской — они вызывают во мне невольную симпатию. Я думаю, они будут наказаны, он очень жесток с ними, но нет, моя информация не производит никакого эффекта.

— Так должно быть, Питер. Если ты читал хоть одну книжку о захвате власти, то знаешь, что победитель немедленно окружает себя ритуалами. Сейчас это особенно важно, они должны бояться меня, чтобы ни у кого голова не закружилась после победы. А друг с другом пусть выпускают пар, до тех пор, пока я нахожу состояние дел удовлетворительным.

— У нас не так.

— У нас? — его голос умеет мгновенно становиться хлестким и бить как плеть, теперь я знаю, что хотя бы иногда это игра. Но я действительно путаюсь, кого мне называть "нашими", и, поскольку ошибка в Ордене обойдется гораздо дороже, называю "нашими" всегда людей Дамблдора.

— У нас, — делаю на последнем слове ударение, — никогда не обсуждают действий лидера, почти никогда не обсуждают друг друга.

— И дистанции нет?

Я задумываюсь. Дистанция между мной и Дамблдором огромна, другие ближе, но все равно его окружает ореол почтения. К Лорду может приблизиться любой. Да, ритуалы, но они разрешают. Шагаю ближе, опускаюсь на колено, поднимаю и целую край мантии.

— Больше, чем эта.

Он насмешливо смотрит сверху вниз.

— Будешь должен так делать, если провалишься в Ордене. Будешь тогда у нас, как все.

Я не хочу быть как все. Хочу сказать, что буду драться когтями за то место, которое у меня сейчас, не на коленях — рядом. Тут же понимаю, что они, во всяком случае, старая гвардия, этого не потерпят, мне с ними не справиться, и он не будет обижать их ради меня, когда я стану бесполезен. Они не считают меня ровней, потому что Лорд так и не поставил мне метку, сказал, что это слишком опасно, Дамблдор может учуять. Но им все равно, почему, я — не ближний круг, и точка. Каждому по труду. Кажется, эту фразу я слышал от кого-то из них, и не в самом лучшем смысле. Кажется, от Долохова — это первый в Организации, кто узнал обо мне, именно он готовит операции, именно ему я теперь рассказываю, что узнал, а он корректирует мне задачи на будущее. Главного секрета — как именно я получаю информацию — он не знает. Постепенно ко мне получают доступ многие из верхушки. Сначала они презрительно кривятся, глядя на меня, но то, что я могу узнать практически все, о чем меня ни попросят, заставляет постепенно убрать усмешки. Впрочем, иллюзий я не питаю, они видят во мне переносчика информации, осторожного и успешного пока, но еще — предателя. Я знаю, насколько они небрезгливы в самой грязной работе, но ко мне никто не приближается и не прикасается, и это почему-то задевает.

Свои и чужие. Почему я называю нашими одних, а работаю на других? Запах победителей и запах побежденных. Или это не запах, а манера двигаться? Я обращаю внимание на вещи, которые, кажется, обычные люди не видят и не придают им значения. Лорд становится все более порывистым, энергичным, Дамблдор — все более рассеянным, как будто погруженным в воду, настолько его движения потеряли резкость, раньше он таким не был. Нет, все-таки запах, его вкус одинаков для всех живых существ, для крыс и людей — точно. Но от крысы-победителя пахнет кровью: чужой и чуть-чуть — своей, потому что даже победитель всегда до крови искусан. Волшебники так пахнуть не могут, почему я его чувствую? Ведь заклинания бескровны, даже смертельное. Впрочем, слышал обрывки истории о том, почему Снейпа взяли, не дав даже окончить школу — он принес Лорду новое убийственное заклинание, очень кровавое как раз. Лорд сказал, что это — слишком по-маггловски, но ради такого простит происхождение. Может быть, Пожиратели Смерти теперь пользуются им?

* * *

Один из подслушанных разговоров заставляет меня испытать почти панический ужас.

— Ты что, не видишь, Альбус, у нас завелась крыса. Слишком много смертей.

Крыса в этот момент прячется под шкафом, и думает только о том, чтобы выбраться отсюда.

Дамблдор отвечает что-то успокаивающее, мое сердце мечется по грудной клетке и оглушительно, как мне кажется, стучит. Я уже не надеюсь выбраться живым. Сейчас Моуди уйдет — и конец. Иллюзий насчет доброго дедушки я больше не питаю. Одного предателя Дамблдор уже вычислил, ему было предложено не утруждать товарищей и выпить яд самому. Согласился. Никто, кроме меня, не узнал об этом, самое смешное, что исчезновение Диборна тоже считается последствием предательства. Выдыхаю. Прошла всего неделя с этого исчезновения, Дамблдор будет думать, что крысу уже убрал, но теперь мне до смерти хочется убрать слишком близко подобравшегося к правде аврора.

— Он тебе как будто на хвост наступил, — говорит Лорд и разворачивает меня спиной, чтобы рассмотреть несуществующий сейчас хвост. — Нереально, он положит мне кучу людей, если ты не придумаешь чего-нибудь особенного.

Я дергаюсь, услышав слово "хвост". Так называют меня школьные друзья.

— Не нравится? — Лорд всегда ловит такие вещи, я знаю, что моя реакция взята на заметку.

— У нас всех были хвосты.

* * *

Как ни странно, первой со мной заговаривает о пророчестве Беллатрикс Лестрейнж, только само это слово она не произносит. В это время я уже бываю на некоторых нерабочих мероприятиях, на этот раз — поздний ужин после одной из операций. Мы сидим рядом, и ее вопрос выглядел бы попыткой поддержать светскую беседу, если бы здесь вообще такое водилось.

— Говорят, орденские вовсю рожают детишек? Думают, война настолько затянется, что понадобится пополнять ряды таким образом? Много у вас младенцев?

Вслед за этим странным вопросом устанавливается напряженная тишина. Мой ответ так интересен всем? Смотрю на Лорда, но его лицо непроницаемо.

— Есть несколько: штук пять у Уизли и двое совсем мелких у Поттеров и Лонгботтомов родились в один день, но...

— Тридцать первого июля, думаю, — прерывает Долохов затянувшуюся паузу, — я прав?

Не знаю, что и ответить — я помню даты рождений своих друзей, отмечая их много лет подряд, но не их детей, естественно. Где-то в середине лета, что двое в один день, запомнилось, какое было число — нет.

— Узнай поточнее, Питер, не привлекая к этому никакого внимания, совсем никакого, никаких прямых вопросов. Интересующие нас даты впереди, просто отнесись внимательно к этой информации, важно не только то, когда будут праздновать, но и когда дети родились на самом деле.

Приказы Лорда не обсуждают, их выполняют.

Прокручиваю в голове разговор и вижу только, что за ним стоит что-то важное, известное всем, кроме меня. Еще по некоторым нюансам видно, что Лорд занимается этим неохотно, но все считают чрезвычайно важным и настаивают, особенно Беллатрикс, чем-то тема детей в Ордене ее особенно беспокоит. Боится, что ей прикажут родить для паритета? Усмехаюсь, такое никому не придет в голову — она очень настойчиво завоевывала право быть наравне с мужчинами, взвивалась на дыбы от одного только намека на предположение, что ей можно сделать скидку на ее пол. Судя по разговорам после операций, она в ней и не нуждалась — вот уж у кого руки бывали по локоть в крови в самом прямом смысле.

Тогда что все это значит?

Лорд кривится, произносит неразборчиво какое-то ругательство.

— Сначала узнай, есть ли у вас позднеиюльские младенцы — потом будем думать.

И все же о пророчестве я узнаю от него — в Ордене об этом молчат до самого конца, пока не решают, что я им нужен.

* * *

Я выхожу от Поттеров в совершенно разобранном состоянии. Почему я, неужели они выбрали меня? Слова Джеймса растопили лед, но теперь я не знаю, что делать дальше.

— Ты будешь нашим хранителем, Питер, никто не будет знать, где мы, никто никогда не сможет нас найти.

Ни Дамблдор, ни Блэк?

Он снова терпеливо объясняет мне суть обряда. Их маленькая семья тоже может сделать свой дом ненаходимым, но им нужен хранитель. Почему я, почему, Джеймс? Я даже не решаюсь спросить прямо, но это греет и пугает одновременно. Я ошибся в нем, ошибся в его отношении.

Но когда я вскользь спрашиваю, не обидится ли Сириус, Поттер спокойно отвечает, что это его идея, ведь все будут думать, что хранитель — он. Значит, он не должен быть хранителем.

Итак, я выхожу от них и аппарирую домой, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Магия доверия на некоторое время лишает меня способности разложить все по полочкам, но я пытаюсь. Тот Питер, который только что закончил Хогвартс, плакал бы от счастья — он действительно друг. Питер, который прошел тренировки Дамблдора, учившего весь Орден думать о стратегии и тактике, спрашивает: и какой смысл в вашей суперсекретной комбинации, если Блэк знает, что хранитель — я? Пусть его поймали Упивающиеся, он либо выдает известный ему секрет, либо нет. Если он может выстоять, то сохранит и меня, и ваш дом с одинаковой вероятностью, если нет... Зачем вы ввязали в это дело двоих вместо одного? Под пытками ему будет весьма невесело, но комбинация хороша, если он промолчит, рядом с ним, по самым близким друзьям, вроде меня, искать уже не будут. И есть еще третий Питер, прошедший обучение у Темного Лорда. Первое, что он спрашивает — а не слишком ли дружественно самим сесть в ненаходимом убежище, а кого-то другого сделать мишенью поисков довольно враждебной и безжалостной организации? Поступают ли так с друзьями? Даже если мишень — не я, а Блэк. И к Блэку у меня есть вопрос: зачем ему понадобился этот план?

Ни один из Питеров в конце концов не верит в произошедшее до конца, ищет подвох, каждый со своей стороны. Питер в целом сидит в это время в крошечной квартире, доставшейся от маггловского дедушки, и смотрит на несколько изьеденный молью ковер на полу, на тени от трепещущих на ветру листьев, почему-то напоминающие журавликов, иногда ходит пить чай. Так проходит двое суток.

Третий Питер побеждает, двое других так и не смогли убедить его, что в выборе Джеймса есть то, что они хотели бы там видеть.

Я отправляюсь к Темному Лорду. Мы всегда встречаемся в одном и том же помещении, я могу попасть туда в любое время суток особыми крысиными ходами, бежать долго, но это — самое безопасное, а он знает, когда я появляюсь в комнате, и мне нужно только подождать. Но сегодня оказывается, что он сам ждет меня. Выбираюсь из лаза и вижу его сидящим в кресле с какими-то пергаментами.

Поднимаюсь, иду к нему в человеческом облике и вдруг понимаю, сколько сил отняли у меня эти два дня. Все, на что я сейчас способен — сесть прямо на пол у его ног и прижаться лбом к его колену.

— Я должен понимать твое отсутствие и эту позу, как сообщение о том, что тебя раскрыли и ушей в Ордене я лишился? — его рука скользит по плечу, на ощупь находит мой подбородок и тянет к себе, вверх.

— Я тоже об этом думал, мой Лорд, все возможно, — это не раз приходило мне приходило в голову, но не занимало мысли как версия. Может, зря? Это самое простое объяснение, вот только не верю я в способность Джеймса так сыграть, он бы не выдержал. Лорда мои слова настолько ставят в тупик, что он молчит несколько минут, и только потом приказывает.

— Возможно? Ты не знаешь? Рассказывай.

Рассказывая, что произошло, я так и сижу возле его ног, он задает вопросы и по нашему с Поттером разговору, и по самому ритуалу, чертит какие-то схемы на подвернувшемся пергаменте. Потом, как мне кажется, полностью погружается в свои расчеты, а я погружаюсь в свои мысли. Все не так просто. Мне приходилось смотреть в глаза людям, зная, что сегодня они умрут. Я делал это с разным чувством, но посмотреть так на Джеймса... Я вдруг понял, что не могу. Джеймс Поттер, вокруг которого я вращался, как Земля вокруг Солнца. А придется, возможно, не только смотреть... Джеймс Поттер, одобрительная улыбка которого была моей главной целью, ради нее я пытался угадывать, что ему может быть от меня нужно. Жаль, что нужен был, в основном, смех над его шутками. Или я не угадал? То, что для него было парой небрежных слов, становилось моим настроением на неделю, я должен был из этого вырваться — и вырвался. Но и анимагия, ступенька, без которой не было бы остального — тоже его подарок. Он, скорее, и не думал, что я смогу, но именно его подначки и подколки сделали то, что сделали — я научился. Не могу найти выход, просто перестаю думать о чем-либо — голова пустая, как тыква. Мне не выбрать, да и поздно уже выбирать. Никогда бы не подумал, что Поттер все еще занимает какое-то место в моей жизни, но они стоят на одной доске. Темный Лорд, несомненно, ферзь, а Джеймс? Конь, за неимением оленей? Обреченный, оставшийся без защиты тогда, когда уже чувствовал себя в полной безопасности, под защитой надежной белой пешки. Только белая пешка на краю доски стала не белым ферзем или хотя бы ладьей, как можно было ожидать, а черным... кем? Кто я на этой доске? Фигура или просто пустота на том месте, где Поттеру видится надежная защита?

И вдруг получаю удар прямо в грудь, удар такой силы, что отлетаю почти на метр и заваливаюсь на спину. Несколько минут не могу вдохнуть, горю от недостатка воздуха, а когда способность дышать возвращается, он уже стоит надо мной.

— Все это произошло два дня назад, Питер. Что ты делал потом?

— Я думал, мой Лорд, — я почти не заикаюсь и не отползаю от него, произнося эту глупость.

Он зол, и это не игра. Каждое его слово сопровождается ударом ноги... ребра, руки, голова — бьет, куда попало. Он то и дело наклоняется ниже, чтобы заглянуть в меня поглубже, и бьет, бьет по-маггловски. Значит, действительно вне себя.

— Я пытался понять, почему они все так решили... — спасаю голову, бока переживут.

— А может, ты думал, не стать ли тебе настоящим Хранителем Поттеру, а со мной распрощаться? — он вспоминает о палочке, на меня опускается тяжелая плеть — одно из его любимых заклинаний для разговоров такого рода, — а может, ты размышлял, не пора ли меня предать? — еще один удар плети.

Я катаюсь по полу, пытаясь увернуться от ударов, мне хочется обернуться и спрятаться под мебелью, только тут нет ничего, кроме его кресла и стола, ничего такого, что могло бы меня защитить, кроме... Замираю, раскинувшись на спине, очередной удар приходится поперек живота, вздрагиваю всем телом, но больше не уворачиваюсь, иначе следующим заклинанием может стать и круцио. Я лавирую между его настроений, я знаю, как и что можно делать, он знает, что я знаю. Столько времени было потрачено на то, чтобы я не боялся таких допросов. Столько времени в меня вбивалось не отпускать мысли прыгать по голове, как им хочется, и то, что я позволил себе это здесь, означает... Он зол, но то, что он делает — допрос. Если дойдет до круцио, значит, он перестал мне доверять, он же считает, что под круцио защитить свои мысли никто не может. Значит, круцио — конец. Я полностью раскрываюсь, позволяю читать себя, как книгу. Он приседает рядом, мы смотрим друг на друга. Все, непростительного не будет.

— Ну и до чего ты додумался, мыслитель? Можешь начинать.

— Я не уверен, Повелитель, но...

— Тогда зачем было терять время? Если ума у тебя все равно недостаточно? — мы оба тяжело дышим.

Он ходит по комнате туда-сюда, переступая через меня каждый раз.

— Я же пришел к вам.

— Ну, знаю я эту маггловскую сказочку, раскаявшийся грешник дороже праведника, или как там? Спасибо и на том, ты, неизвестная фигура на шахматной доске. Думаешь, мне нравилось сидеть здесь и гадать, что с тобой случилось!? Я ненавижу беспомощность и бездействие, а ты заставил меня думать, что я ничего не смогу сделать, так и не узнаю, что случилось, разве что пошлю Дамблдору письмо: "что там с нашей зверушкой". Ну?

— Я думал, вдруг это ловушка, и там вас будет ждать он сам.

— Ты тоже так думаешь!? — он улыбается совершенно неуместной в этой ситуации счастливейшей улыбкой, — действительно, это первое, что приходит в голову. За три года ты не мог не проколоться, а если и мог, значит, Моуди вскрыл всю правду случайно, всего лишь использовав нужное слово — крыса. Нашему старому другу этого могло быть достаточно. Но есть и контраргументы: ритуал, как ты его описал — настоящий, по идее, Дамблдор теперь не может их найти, так же, как и я, если они проявятся где-то или кому-то сами — станут опять доступны всем, у них же не нормальная ненаходимость, а всего лишь секрет. Забавно, ненаходимые дома могут начать так вести себя так, если переходят во владение не по крови, Дамблдор правильно вычислил корни, видимо. Может, он придумал, как обмануть это? Ничего нельзя сказать наверняка, может, ловушка, а может, и нет.

— Значит, вы никуда не пойдете?

— Еще как пойду.

Я вскакиваю с пола, когда он делает еще один шаг к двери. Мне приходится сделать почти прыжок, чтобы оказаться у него на пути.

— Мой Лорд, не ходите один, вызовите тех, кто занимается этим, я же совсем не гожусь..., там крохотный домик, вряд ли при всем желании можно набить больше десяти человек.

— Вспомни этот жест, Питер, если тебе когда-нибудь придется умолять о важном — он очень хорош, — Темный Лорд отцепляет мои руки от своей мантии и продолжает с усмешкой, — даже если это ловушка, он там один, и я пойду один. Он не может выиграть, это ясно как день — мне еще встречаться с тем воином, который сейчас спит в колыбели. У меня впереди еще лет двадцать. А вот Дамблдору никто ничего не обещал. Мы не будем никого звать. Ты пойдешь со мной. Пойдешь?

Я никогда не ходил ни с Орденом, ни, тем более, с Пожирателями на их "дела", а теперь...

— Я не заставлю тебя убивать. Ты пойдешь вместе со мной, Питер, или покажешь место заранее?

А я об этом даже не думал. Я просто хотел пойти с ним. Представлял, как это: любое, самое опасное дело, а тебе спокойно — ты там с Темным Лордом. Наверно, мое лицо прорезала счастливая улыбка.

— Я пойду с вами.

— Если там Дамблдор, все же придется это сделать, — мы опять останавливаемся, он разворачивает меня к себе и пристально смотрит прямо в глаза. — Будешь моим хранителем? Даже если меня вроде бы убьют, я вернусь, но мне понадобится помощь. Только эта информация такая, что мне не хотелось доверять ее кому бы то ни было, но придется. Черт их знает, эти пророчества. Если ты согласен, Питер, я заложу кое-что в твою голову, ты не будешь помнить некоторое время, но вспомнишь, если это станет нужно.

Я опять киваю. Его доверие — настоящее, он ни разу не заставил меня усомниться в своих словах. Джеймс окончательно вычеркнут, пожалуй, я бы все-таки смог, если бы ОН попросил. Я бы смог, Мой Лорд.

Он притягивает меня к себе, впивается пальцами в виски, голова начинает кружиться, и я хватаюсь за него, наверно, мы стоим сплетенные, как два педика. Кажется, на некоторое время я теряю сознание, по крайней мере, свет медленно гаснет, а потом зажигается снова.

— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут по-настоящему?

И мой голос отвечает.

— Том Риддл.

* * *

Мы встречаемся в оговоренном месте, дальний угол поселкового кладбища. У Годриковой Лощины история настолько длинная, что на кладбище вполне можно затеряться. Встречаемся, чтобы пойти и убить Поттера-младшего, а остальное — как получится.

— Ты так и не выбрал, — он говорит это совершенно спокойно, пока я веду его путем, известным сейчас мне одному.

— Я выбрал вас, мой повелитель, — я возражаю, хотя вижу, что спорить бесполезно. Так же бесполезно, как и прятать свои мысли от того, кто научил тебя это делать.

— Я этого не чувствую. Ты просто отказался выбирать. Ты не сможешь его убить, даже если я попрошу. Кажется, не ударишь мне в спину, чтобы спасти своего Поттера, но это не та преданность, чтобы я взял тебя с собой в дом. Будешь стоять снаружи, пока не поймешь, что все закончилось.

Мне так страшно, что уже никогда не будет по-прежнему.

— Да, как раньше не будет, мне тоже жаль. По крайней мере, ты не просил пощадить друга, как Снейп просил за Эванс. А то было бы смешно — пытаться убить детеныша на глазах обоих родителей. Я не требую от своих людей невозможного, от тебя я получил больше, чем от многих.

— Тогда почему вы оставили мне свою тайну?

— У тебя высокие шансы выкрутиться, если я исчезну: неприметный, никто не заподозрит ум, или силу, или амбиции, принадлежишь Фениксу, в крайнем случае, уйдешь зверем. Я вложил в тебя достаточно, чтобы ты справился. Один из двух лучших в этом смысле вариантов, — он насмешливо смотрит на меня, — ты же не думаешь, что единственный?

Мы снова идем по ночной улице, тишина такая, как бывает только осенью, когда листья уже почти облетели.

У самой двери, когда Лорд уже видит цель, чары ненаходимости рассеяны, он оборачивается и напоминает:

— Если со мной что-то случится, ты должен выжить и остаться на свободе, компромиссов по этим двум пунктам нет.

* * *

Через пятнадцать минут их действительно нет — я в разрушенном доме наедине с орущим младенцем. Тел всего два — Лорд, куда бы он ни ушел, ушел туда бесследно. Оставив свою палочку на полу в детской. Я не трогаю ребенка — неизвестно, что на него навесили, и цели узнавать это на собственной шкуре у меня нет. Но мне нужно хоть немного разобраться, чего ожидать, я обращаюсь в крысу и остаюсь в спальне с хнычущим Поттером-младшим.

Видимо, на доме висело что-то следящее, потому что Блэк и Хагрид появляются почти одновременно. Но Сириус, немного поорав, так же быстро исчезает, и в его реве я почти ничего не успеваю понять, кроме того, что он идет искать. Кого? Меня?

Хагрид остается и делает то, что ему наиболее свойственно — берет на руки ребенка и в пять минут его успокаивает, как будто занимается мелкими каждый день.

Потом появляется Дамблдор. Он необычно молчалив, ходит по разворошенному дому туда-сюда, потом, видимо, приходит к решению, отсылает куда-то Хагрида с ребенком Поттеров и остается в доме один. Я замираю настолько, насколько могу. Но Дамблдор не ищет, он опускается на колени рядом с Лили Поттер и закрывает ей глаза. Я вижу это, и теперь немного щиплет и мои — все же я знал ее десять лет.

— Прости меня, Лили. И Джеймс. Если сможете, — голос Дамблдора звучит очень глухо, — я сделал все для безопасности вашего ребенка, недостаточно сделав для вашей. И это всего лишь официальная версия, а на самом деле... Много людей построило этот сценарий, даже я сам, до конца в него не веря. Только это меня не извиняет. У меня не получилось выиграть, победить Волдеморта силой, все, что мне оставалось, попытаться выиграть на слабостях всех тех, кто в этом участвовал. Я позволил вам выбрать Блэка в хранители, девочка моя, я знал, что эта семья для тебя — единственная...

Он берет руку Лили в свою, и продолжает что-то ей объяснять, я вспоминаю, какая крохотная у нее кисть, и как Джеймс любил класть ее ладонь на свою и смеяться над маленькими пальчиками, едва достающими до его средних фаланг. Отгоняю эту мысль, сейчас она лишняя. После произнесения некоего имени я перестаю вслушиваться в этот, несомненно, очень трогательный монолог. Дамблдор все-таки думает, что хранителем был Блэк! Они не обманули, не рассказали никому. Но это в корне меняет всю ситуацию, я остался не зря. И еще одно подсказывает мне наш многомудрый директор: не можешь выиграть силой, выиграй на чужих слабостях.

Выбираюсь из дома Поттеров, аппарирую в один знакомый пригород и перевожу дух.

Можно затеряться среди магглов, хотя радости от такой жизни немного. Как только Блэк расскажет, что хранитель не он — на меня объявят настоящую охоту. Если ему поверят, конечно, но мое исчезновение будет почти признанием вины. Внутренний голос говорит — ты не должен просрать свободу. Я понимаю, что остался за нас двоих, и сейчас должен вытащить обоих. Короткая, как учил Лорд, раскладка ситуации. Блэк — единственный, кто знает настоящего хранителя, на этом настаивал Поттер, иначе план не имел бы никакого смысла, и он выполнен, раз даже Дамблдор так считает. План, дважды самоубийственный для Сириуса: если бы его поймали УПсы, ему пришлось бы пройти все пытки, не имея никакого выхода, ну и сейчас — его слово против моего. Ситуация, в которой он находится, несколько более шаткая, Блэк будет вынужден оправдываться. Представляю долгое судебное разбирательство, веритасерум и прочие интересные методы Аврората, у которого развязаны руки. Нет, мои шансы слабоваты. Убить его? Во-первых, уже поздно, скорее всего, он сам охотится на меня, и в открытой схватке с Блэком у меня тоже шансов нет. Нет шансов выиграть. Если нет шанса выиграть — то что? Эти три года многому меня научили, и теперь я знаю ответ: значит, надо проиграть. Правильно проиграть. Кирпичик за кирпичиком я строю свой план из уроков, данных мне Темным Лордом. Ты скоро найдешь меня, Сириус Блэк.

* * *

Я знаю, где он будет искать меня. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, я не поставил бы и кната на такой простой сценарий, но Сириус не мог сразу меня вычеркнуть, поэтому и пойдет в бар, где я обычно перекусываю, и где мы частенько встречаемся. Ему не могло войти в голову до конца, что, если я действительно предатель, не стал бы ждать там, где обычно. Когда я появляюсь, он дает мне несколько секунд, позволяет подойти, надеясь, что что-то объяснится иначе. Ну что может быть иначе, дружочек, если ты точно знаешь, что хранитель — я? Но я на это и рассчитывал, спасибо. Дальше было очень, очень эффектно. Руку, на которой уже стало одним пальцем меньше, грызет боль, придавая моему голоcу нужную, так сказать, эмоциональность. Можно сказать, я ору от боли, но ору правильные слова: "Лили и Джеймс, Сириус! Как ты мог! Это ты виноват!" Он только направляет на меня палочку, взрыв мой, одновременно я обращаюсь и аппарирую на десяток метров, чтобы спокойно понаблюдать из канавы за успехом своего спектакля, оставив на месте взрыва частицу моей плоти для опознания. Идеально, все его черты, вся его замкнутость срабатывают и второй раз, он не начал защищаться сразу, не станет и позже. Всю свою способность к внушению я вложил в последнюю фразу, надеюсь, он хорошо ее запомнит. Ведь это он виноват. Не придумал бы свой план — я, пожалуй, ничего бы не смог сделать, Поттеров было бы действительно не достать.

Ужас всей ситуации открывается только на следующий день, когда я пытаюсь обратиться в человека — и не могу. Не получается. Так уже было несколько раз, особенно в начале, когда я только учился анимагии — мелкая ошибка при трансформации. Тогда Блэк или Поттер возвращали мне человеческий облик, но теперь, боюсь, я не могу обратиться ни к одному из них. Вместо того, чтобы мчаться на помощь Темному Лорду, в чем бы она ни заключалась, я бегаю по городу и думаю, что теперь делать, где найти волшебника, который бы мне помог. На некоторое время ситуация неплоха, стоит немного попрятаться, пока мои колдофото печатают в каждой газете, но потом? Как, как это сделать?

* * *

Конечно, я пытался видеть в дружбе выгодный договор, ты мне — я тебе, только не мог понять, как о таком договариваются, не словами же в одиннадцать лет. Они, Поттер и Блэк, не знали друг друга до того, как сели в Хогвартс-экспресс, я спрашивал их об этом много раз. Значит, встретились максимум за десять минут до того, как в купе вошел я. Но договор между ними уже был заключен — навсегда. Долго я говорил себе, что дружба — просто взаимовыгодный обмен, пока не увидел, что это не так.

Когда-то, отвечая на вопрос Лорда о том, почему Поттер выбрал Орден, а я — Организацию, я рассказал ему о том деле, о том, как Сириус послал Снейпа в пасть к оборотню. Так вот, важным для меня в этой истории было совсем другое, случившееся чуть позже. Снейп полетел к Дамблдору жаловаться, а Дамблдор сделал нечто необъяснимое. Тогда всех, кто знал о Люпине как об оборотне, вызвали в директорский кабинет. Я смотрел на происходящее, слабо касающееся меня самого, как сквозь пелену, поэтому в моей памяти не осталось мелких деталей, типа того, какая стояла погода или во что был одет каждый, или какую фиговину я крутил в пальцах, или произнесенных тогда слов — только самое главное, смысл. Дамблдор вдруг шагнул вперед и закрыл Блэка от всех нападок, исключения, неприятностей, показал Снейпу совершенно недвусмысленно: нападаешь на него — будешь иметь дело со мной. Все. Тогда я подумал, что Блэк стал его с потрохами, а вместе с ним и Джеймс Поттер. Там не было выгоды — что Дамблдору могло быть нужно от шестнадцатилетних мальчишек? Вернее, это был обмен, но без расчетов, просто все на все.

Я ждал, что Снейп будет искать себе такого же защитника, потому что он-то никогда не сидел, сложа руки, если ему чего-нибудь хотелось; он был из тех, кто всегда знает, что делать, и делает. Так и оказалось — последние полгода в школе он ходил совершенно с другим лицом, уже не с тем раздавленным видом, что сложился у него после сцены на берегу озера, где он потерял Эванс. А по пятам за ним ходили слухи, что он стал самым молодым из всех, кому Темный Лорд поставил свою метку. Это и было понятно — Снейп искал то, что искал, в строго противоположном от Дамблдора направлении. Последние полгода в школе, глядя на его тонкую почти-улыбку, я верил, что он нашел искомое.

Я тоже этого хотел. Все в обмен на все от того, кто будет таким же могущественным, как Альбус Дамблдор. Слишком смелая мечта для такого ничтожества, как я, но она сбылась. Когда оказалось, что Темный Лорд может пригласить даже гриффиндорцев, даже грязнокровку, что там, возможно, и для меня найдется место, я немедленно двинул следом за Снейпом. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, даже не важно, что он сделал со мной — я сразу почувствовал, что здесь оно — все на все. Я не ошибся в выборе — Темный Лорд подарил мне нового меня, такого Питера, способностями которого можно было гордиться, и я гордился. А Дамблдор ошибся в Блэке с Поттером. Я почти ненавидел их, считая обоих предателями, не ответившими Дамблдору тем, что он им давал, мне было не жалко их обоих, и Дамблдору, я был уверен, не так уж их жалко, и второй раз он не закроет Блэка собой и своим авторитетом, скорее, все будет наоборот.

Сейчас я сомневаюсь, что все так и было в той школьной истории, возможно, Дамблдор просто старался замять скандал — если бы об оборотне, находящемся в школе с его разрешения, узнали, он вылетел бы из директорского кресла с грохотом. Но тогда никому из нас это и в голову не пришло, уж тем более Снейпу, который вышел из директорского кабинета слепым от ярости. Да и я задумался только теперь, когда просчитывал реакцию Дамблдора: на чьей стороне он будет, кому из нас с Блэком поверит. Только если мои друзья так и думали с самого начала — они просчитались, главное не причины, а поступки. Меня перекашивает от отвращения, когда я представляю, что так же взвешивал бы отношение Темного Лорда ко мне.

Я никогда не поступлю, как они. Мне нужно только избавиться от анимагического облика, и Темный Лорд будет возрожден, совершенно не важно, какой ценой, тихо и буднично или под грохот фейерверков — мне все равно.

Эпилог.

Когда я смотрю в зеркала, вижу там старого человека, по крайней мере на десять лет старше Артура Уизли, а ведь должен быть на столько же моложе. Видимо, крысиная жизнь проходит быстрее человеческой для анимага. Спина стала сутулой, скрюченной, я больше не смогу гордо поднять голову, даже если очень захочу — она не поднимается, мой скелет меня предал и начал превращаться в крысиный. Пальцы рук теперь неадекватно длинные и скрюченные, крысиная лапа вполне узнаваема. То же самое со ступнями, человеческая обувь доставляет только мучения. Несколько десятков превращений туда-сюда, то, что я стараюсь больше времени проводить в человеческом обличье, ничего не меняют, но в каждой из занюханных маггловских гостиниц, где я ночую, я немедленно бросаюсь в ванную — смотреть на себя. Сколько должно пройти до восстановления, тринадцать лет? Я даже не знаю теперь, есть ли у меня столько. Неважно. Зато могу, наконец, сделать то, ради чего остался на свободе, и иду к цели так быстро, как только получается. Чем ближе, тем яснее план. Все заканчивается в густом лесу какой-то слаборазвитой страны, в которой никто не говорит по-английски, но не в одиночестве, а с неожиданно встреченной здесь соотечественницей. Служащая Минмагии, почти ровесница, я помню ее по Хогу — неожиданнейшая удача, чтобы узнать последние новости министерства, хотя, начиная её спаивать, я еще не знаю этого и больше думаю о том, что вся её ценность — в её английском, империо на местных оказывается совершенно бесполезным, так как даже после этого они не понимают моих приказов, а никаких подходящих для этого случая переводящих заклинаний я не могу вспомнить.

Итак, мы оказываемся в густом лесу, и моя собутыльница безропотно дает привязать себя к дереву. Дальше я помню плохо, много-много крови, подробности ритуала, который я провожу, надеюсь, больше никогда мне не понадобятся. После я слаб, перед глазами кружат черные точки, скорее разгоняю их, даже не задумываясь, как изменило Темного Лорда о то, что с ним случилось, поэтому совершенно не подготовлен к тому, что вижу — крошечное человекоподобное существо, но не младенец, пропорции взрослого, что до остального... я зажмуриваюсь.

— А ведь это гораздо лучше, чем было, Питер. Боли больше нет, только холод... Заверни же меня во что-нибудь, а то я замерзну насмерть.

Падаю на колени, срывая с себя мантию, закутываю его и прижимаю к себе, чтобы согреть. Не хочу смотреть, хочу только слышать голос, который не так изменился, чтобы не узнать его.

— Почему... такое? — я даже не решаюсь назвать это телом.

— А чего ты хотел? Я взял с каждого из вас по пол литра крови, больше не мог, вы оба мне нужны живыми. Настоящее тело сделаем потом, когда будет все нужное.

Я оглядываюсь на пленницу.

— И она пока тоже. Слишком интересно то, что мелькает у нее в голове. Как тебе удалось дотащить её сюда?

— Она уже была здесь, Мой Лорд, сказала, что проводит так отпуск. Я выбрал правильно?

— Все идеально, учитывая, что ты сохранил мою палочку. Я ее чувствую, давай сюда, — теперь и он вглядывается в то, как я выгляжу, — а сколько времени прошло?

Я трансфигурирую свою мантию в нечто теплое и с рукавами, помогаю ему просунуть руки, вкладываю в протянутую ладонь палочку. Смотреть больно. Если он говорит, что это лучше, чем было, то, глядя на него, я вижу цену своей ошибки, и мне нестерпимо больно от этого. Тринадцать лет было хуже, чем сейчас, чем это? Он понимает по-своему, шепчет глухо: "так противно?" Почему не чувствует, что со мной на самом деле, тогда как раньше определял безошибочно? Впрочем, ему не до этого, но допрос Берты Джоркинс убеждает меня, что передо мной тот, к кому я шел. Темный Лорд вскрывает ей голову, и слова льются водопадом.

Невероятно, что я нашел такого информатора, просто ткнув пальцем в небо: теперь мы знаем не только о планах Министерства на год вперед, но и о судьбе большинства Упивающихся и о том, что одному из них мы можем помочь — и мы отправляемся не куда-нибудь, а к мистеру Краучу, который теперь у нас в руках, так или иначе. Он так хотел сыграть в неподкупного стража закона, да не вышло — собственного сына все же вытащил из Азкабана. Идеальным отцом, однако, стать и не пытался, а держал сыночка под империо. Десять лет, до самого нашего прихода, а теперь пусть попробует непростительные на собственной шкурке. Не только империо, потому что Барти младший, когда-то выглядевший ангелочком, на старшего весьма зол.

Все мы за гранью, все трое, каждый из нас слишком приспособился к тому, что с ним было, настолько, что не может покинуть свою боль, как будто она — самое уютное убежище. Я привык быть чьим-то, Лорд привык ненавидеть тех, кто, как ему казалось, его бросил, Крауч привык быть одержимым приказом, быть под управлением. Все это с нами. Теперь я Хвост, только Хвост, потому что он знает, как я ненавижу это прозвище, еще я недостаточно верен, недостаточно умен, недостаточно умел, как маг, все это содержит хорошую долю правды и потому задевает. А Барти больше всего задевает то, что он не справился сам.

Втроем начинаем разрабатывать следующую операцию, наша цель — ни кто иной, как Аластор Моуди. Когда-то я предлагал его ликвидировать, когда-то, когда на это можно было направить всю мощь Организации. Но теперь мы его не уничтожаем, он нужен живым, вернее, нужна его шкурка, чтобы пробраться в Хогвартс, где спрятан младший Поттер. Я вспоминаю все, что знаю о старом авроре, рассказываю Барти об отношениях и манере общения его будущего подопечного с Дамблдором, даже пытаюсь показать характерные жесты и походку, пока не вспоминаю, что вскоре после развоплощения Лорда Моуди потерял ногу, я же хожу на разведку в его дом. Но в глазах Крауча нет ни капли благодарности, там почти неприкрытая зависть. Это он должен был быть тем, кто первым найдет Темного Лорда и поможет ему вернуться из-за грани. Чуть-чуть не повезло — наш Повелитель не позволил второму хранителю своей тайны помнить о том, что он знает. Еще одна несчастливая случайность, ведь Барти был на свободе и мог все сделать еще тогда... Я первый раз получаю зависть в таком объеме, и это не так приятно, как казалось: он хочет быть мной, быть ближе к Лорду, ему кажется, что я очень близко. Но жестокость гибкий инструмент, и ему быстро напоминают, что его роль — самостоятельность и подвиг, отправляют в Хогвартс к Дамблдору изображать его старого друга Моуди. Самоубийство.

От меня тоже кое-что нужно? Теперь я вспоминаю, что должно быть дальше — главный ритуал возрождения, к которому мы еще не готовы. "Кость отца, кровь врага, взятая силой, плоть слуги, данная добровольно". Сколько? Я и не сомневаюсь, кто будет этим слугой, я только хочу спросить: сколько, весь я? Ответ дан, он сказал, что многие отдали бы за это правую руку. Он не сказал бы это просто так, верно?

Ожидание затягивается. У нас бывают плохие дни, когда он припоминает мне каждую мою ошибку, каждую минуту промедления, тогда я вспоминаю самые злые из мародерских шуток, как добрые дружеские подколки. Самое плохое, что круцио из крайнего средства допроса превратилось в средство наказания, я уже получил пару штук. Но бывают и хорошие дни, которые мы проводим у разожженного очага. Он облокачивается на меня спиной, получая еще немного тепла, совсем не лишнего в этом старом доме. Независимо от того, какой сегодня день, я стараюсь выкроить несколько часов на то, чтобы тренироваться колдовать левой. Получается плохо. Кажется, он не обращает внимания на мои отлучки и не интересуется ими, но в один из хороших дней говорит:

— Если хочешь разработать тонкую моторику, нужно писать левой. Много. Но тебе не понадобится.

Я и верю и не верю, но отгадывать его ребусы не хочется, потому что теперь я вижу, что даже он не знает всего, что случится, заранее. Поэтому я следую его совету, и пишу, пишу, пишу. Мне удается раздобыть чернила, но вот перья у магглов уже не пользуются спросом, мне с трудом удается купить даже наливную ручку — их вполне удобный аналог самопишущего пера. Колдовать получается все лучше.


End file.
